You Can Never Go Back
by kimlikestvandstuff
Summary: Harvey calls Mike after Scottie tells him the truth. Set immediately after Play the Man.


**This is my first published fan fiction, so comments/constructive criticism would be very much appreciated.**

**Notes: This story takes place immediately after the episode Play the Man (Season 1, Episode 7). It is loosely based on a scene in When Harry Met Sally, but I mean _really _loosely, so if you've never seen the movie you could still understand the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suits, its stories, or its characters, nor do I own When Harry Met Sally.**

* * *

"Did you ever take a minute to wonder why I was so mad at you?" Mike stared at her, confused, as he always was with Rachel. "I just expect more from you than most people."

"Why?"

She laughed. "You're a smart guy," she said, leaning in close enough to send his heart racing. "You can figure it out."

And with that, she left Mike at the bar, alone with his thoughts. What did she mean? She couldn't have meant she liked him, right? She had already turned him down twice.

At least she had forgiven him, although in the process he had managed to disappoint Harvey even more than usual. It was starting to seem like it was impossible to be on both of their good sides at once.

Mike's cell phone rang. It was Harvey. The man had impeccable timing. But why would he call him now? Mike knew not to expect good news. Either Harvey was calling Mike to give him more work after the stressful day he had just had, or he was going to tell him again what a disappointment and failure of a lawyer he was.

"Harvey?" Mike finally answered, after letting it ring two more times.

"Mike." Harvey said in a strangled sounding voice.

"Harvey, what's wrong?" Mike asked, suddenly worried. He had never heard Harvey sound even remotely that, for lack of a better word, helpless, before.

"She's getting married," Harvey said after a long pause.

"Who, Scottie?"

"Yeah. She told me tonight."

"Oh, Harvey, I'm so sorry." They both sat silent for a minute. Mike wanted to help, but he couldn't think of what he could do. Still, he had to try. "Where are you? I'll come get you." There was a heavy feeling in his chest as he said this. Harvey was usually too stubborn for ask for help. Just because this time he called Mike didn't mean he would actually let him do anything.

"I'm fine, Ray's driving me home."

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Harvey hung up.

There was no way Mike was going to let this go, stay at the bar all night while Harvey was alone in his apartment. Even though Harvey could be an outright pain in the ass sometimes, he had given Mike so much. He ran out the front door as quickly as Rachel had five minutes earlier, and, ignoring his bike that was locked up outside, called for a cab.

As he rode in to Harvey's, he couldn't help but watch the scene play out over and over again in his head. His stomach ached picturing Harvey watching Scottie walk out of the bar and out of his life for good. He imagined it would be enough to break any man, even one as strong as Harvey.

Mike knocked on Harvey's door. When Harvey opened it, he saw his already sad face sink even more when he realized it was Mike at the door.

"I told you not to come." Harvey tried to close the door on him, but he managed to get his foot in the door first.

"No, you told me you're fine. Which you're obviously not. I'm not leaving, Harvey. You _called._ You never do that, unless you need me. So let me in."

"There's no way I can talk you out of this?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Come in." Harvey opened the door, and Mike hurried inside before he could change his mind. Harvey walked directly to the couch like Mike wasn't even there, and sat down, burying his head in his hands. He didn't even seem to notice when Mike sat down directly next to him.

"Tell me what happened."

Harvey sighed. "I don't know, Mike. I made a joke about going to see a lecture at Harvard, and she told me she was getting married. Some guy in London asked her, and she's going to say yes when she gets back."

"Wow. She just decided?"

"Yeah. Fuck. I can't believe what this is doing to me! I didn't think I was this attached to her."

"Harvey, of course something like this is going to break your heart. It just proves you actually have one. You always say you don't care, but clearly you do." Harvey gave him a look of disbelief. "No, really! I mean, you always are so hurt when I mess up. When I smoked again, when I fucked up today. And it's not because your reputation is at stake. You've put your trust in me, and when I let you down… I'm sorry I always let you down, Harvey."

"No, Mike… I know you try. You can't be me all the time."

"Yeah." Mike knew Harvey was trying to make him feel less guilty, but that felt like being punched in the gut. Still, this was about Harvey, not Mike. "So she just slept with you all this time and she didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't. You understand what that means, right Mike? She used me to make sure that she wanted to marry him."

"Oh, Harvey."

"Because obviously sex is all I'm good for. Nothing else."

"Harvey, that's not even a little bit true…" Mike's voice trailed off as he wondered whether Harvey had ever had a real relationship. Maybe that was why he had such a hard time letting people in to his life.

"I don't get it. I might not be the nicest guy in court, but I never cheat, I never sleep with someone in a relationship, and I never use people."

"Never?"

"No, I leave that to people like Louis. Why does this happen to me, Mike?" Mike turned and looked Harvey eyes, and he could see that they were swimming with pain.

Mike moved closer, and placed his hand on top of Harvey's. "I don't know, Harvey."

"I'm stubborn."

Mike chuckled. "On you, that's a good thing."

"I'm hard on people."

"You put pressure on those you expect more from."

"People don't like that."

"I'm grateful for it, Harvey," he said honestly, although he would have said otherwise a few hours earlier.

"Mike, I get what you're trying to do, but it's just not going to help," Harvey snapped.

"Harvey, I'm not bullshitting you!

"You don't get it, Mike! She used me to try and get a leg up on the merger, and she used me to prove that she didn't want someone like me anymore. And I just don't think I can handle that right now!"

Mike knew that Harvey was not the type to cry, no matter how hard he was pushed, but he was shaking, and breathing heavily. It scared Mike to see Harvey's pain manifesting in his body like that.

"Come here," he said, grabbing Harvey's shoulder and pulling him down so that his head rested on Mike's chest. He began lightly stroking his hair, over and over again.

"What are you doing?" Harvey protested through strained breaths.

"Just relax." Mike answered. It _did_ feel a little weird, touching Harvey like that. They were both the kind of person who always took care of others, but Mike always thought if one of them was going to let the other take care of him, it would be him. Harvey had already helped him out with Trevor. Still, Mike liked being able to do something for his boss. Harvey's breath was slowing down, and his shaking had all but stopped, so he kept going until Harvey sat up and looked at him.

"Thanks, Mike. Thank you for coming over."

"Of course, Harvey." Mike pulled Harvey into a hug, and started stroking his hair again. Then Harvey pulled back, and stared at Mike even more intensely than before.

Suddenly, Harvey's lips were on Mike's. He was surprised, but even more surprisingly he realized he liked it. The kiss was different than any he had before. It was deep and rough but Harvey's lips were soft and they felt so good against his. Then he felt Harvey's tongue glide along his lips, and he kissed back even harder. His stomach hurt like it had before, but now it felt good. It ached for him to be as close to Harvey as possible.

Mike placed his hands on Harvey's chest. He felt warm and strong and Mike was surprised by how much he liked that. He kissed Harvey even harder, shoving him back into the couch and landing on top of him. Mike moved his kisses down to Harvey's neck, and shuddered as he felt Harvey's breath hot against his ear.

Then Harvey flipped them over, and put his hands on Mike's shoulders, pushing him into the couch. Mike put his lips back on Harvey's, and let his hands slide lower to Harvey's waist, and then to the waistband of his pants.

Harvey sat up. "Wait, what are we doing?"

Mike shook his head, startled. He could still feel where Harvey's lips had been pressed against his. "What? You started it!"

"Are we really going to pull a When Harry Met Sally?"

"Ahh! Spoilers!"

Harvey laughed. "Seriously, you've never seen it?"

"Never got around to it, no."

"I can't believe I almost just slept with someone who's never seen When Harry Met Sally." Mike jumped a little at this. Somehow, until that moment he hadn't thought about where his hands had been going. The kissing felt good, but it was weird to think that they were about to sleep together.

Harvey smiled. "Get out of here, kid. From now on, we're just friends."

"Okay, Harvey." He sighed. "I'm glad you're alright now. Does this mean you're not disappointed in me for losing the mock trial anymore?"

Harvey gave him a sideways smile. "I'm still disappointed, but I forgive you. And if you didn't care so much, I'd still be feeling like shit right now."

Mike laughed. That was probably the last thank you he would ever get from Harvey, but that was okay. "Yeah, I never thought it was such a bad quality, myself." Mike briefly considered giving Harvey a kiss on the cheek, but settled on a pat on the knee. He stood up and walked to the door, turning to look at Harvey once more before he left. "Goodnight, Harvey. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mike."


End file.
